A quién tú decidiste amar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ésa era su oportunidad de tener a quién más quería, se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, y no existía nada ni nadie qué pudiese arrebatárselo. Era cuestión de sólo estirar la mano y tomarlo para sí. Finalizado, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! :D RusAme. Leve Nyo!Belarus/México. Dedicado a la guest Mich Gmez. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Desilusión

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**RutLance -CrystalFairy, presente:**_ ¡Hola! Ya se me había ocurrido esta idea desde hace un tiempo atrás, cuando mi hermana publicó el especial de Nyos en _"Juanito y yo"_, y pues, antier al oír la canción del mismo nombre qué éste fic, que por cierto no uso para lucrar con ella, decidí darle una oportunidad. Este, si no he actualizado otros fics, es porqué estoy desmotivada, nada más. :I Lo lamento, y además, de qué no tengo en donde escribir, sin contar qué el frío me está afectando más de lo qué pensé este año.

Dedicado a la guest**_ Mich Gmez_**, espero que te guste. :3

No me queda más que desearles qué disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

><p><strong>A quién tú decidiste amar.<strong>

**Capítulo 1:** Desilusión.

_Esas frías palabras, qué le susurrara al oído, fueron el motor qué le hiciera someterse a su voluntad..._

Era una de las tantas juntas, inútiles para variar, en las cuáles las naciones hacían acto de presencia. Discusiones, peleas sin sentido, y más de una sugerencia sin sentido, hicieron que la reunión se alargara hasta el atardecer...

- ¿Bueno?- José María Itzae, la personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, o México, contestaba su celular, el cuál llevaba sonando desde unos diez minutos atrás, en lo qué se encaminaba a la salida del edificio de las Naciones Unidas.- Jefe, ¿qué pasó?-

Tras un breve momento, en el cuál el mexicano se desanimó e intentó convencer de lo contrario a su jefe, qué estaba relacionado con una invitación dirigida al país de la libertad, no le quedó de más, que darse media vuelta y volver al interior del edificio, en busca de Alfred F. Jones...

- Y tenía qué ser precisamente con el Gringo Loco.- Soltó un hondo suspiro, no sólo de resignación, sino porqué lo que menos quería era estar junto a él, y portarse tan idiota como él, sonrojándose por completo.- ¿Po-Porqué tiene qué gustarme alguien así?-

Se detuvo al tropezar con otra persona, por no fijarse al caminar. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró qué otra de las naciones estaba ahí, paralizada por completo, viendo fijamente dentro de la Sala de Reuniones...

- ¿Nico?- Se le acercó a la República de Bielorrusia, quién no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Curioso, miró al interior, y lo qué descubrió lo heló de súbito, a la vez qué sintió una extraña presión en el pecho...

- Ah.-

Creyéndose solos, aprovechaban todo el tiempo qué tenían en sus manos, las cuáles se ocupaban en mantenerse lo más cerca posible, en lo que sus bocas chocaban una contra la otra, con una pasión desesperada, típica de una aventura a escondidas. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de qué fueran descubiertos, y peor aún, ser observados en silencio, uno muy doloroso para los espectadores. Nikolai apretó la quijada y se dio media vuelta, sacando su daga, listo para destazar al primero qué se le atravesara...

- Malditos.- Masculló más que molesto.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para la nación de piel canela, quién tuvo la urgencia de ir detrás de él, pese a qué posiblemente se sentiría del mismo modo que el europeo, para evitar una inminente catástrofe...

- ¡Nico!- Lo alcanzó justo cuando saliera del edificio.- ¡Hey, Nico!-

- ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- Le preguntó sutilmente, mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa, y le apuntaba con la daga al mismo tiempo.

- ¡N-Nada!- Contestó sudando frío, preocupado por su vida.- S-Sólo que-quería hablar con-contigo, sin qué me ma-mates pri-primero.-

- ¿Qué?- Frunció más el ceño el rubio.

- Guarda eso, no se te vaya a ir la mano.- Le señaló apurado el arma qué sujetara.- Escucha, yo también vi lo qué pasó.-

- No quiero hablar de eso.- Le dijo la otra nación, agachando el rostro y alejándose a la vez.

- Pérate.- Lo sujetó de un hombro.- Tal vez... tal vez sólo estaban practicando respiración de boca a boca, o posiblemente uno de ellos tenía algo en el ojo.- Ni él se creía las mentiras qué estaba diciendo. Tampoco sabía porqué las estaba diciendo.- O tal vez... _¡Arght!_-

-_ ¡Escucha bien, México!_- Tomándolo de los hombros, lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, rabiando a más no poder.- _¡No necesito qué alguien tan patético como tú me rememore los hechos! ¡Sé lo qué ví! ¡Y tú también lo viste!_- Volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared y lo soltó, deslizándose al piso.- _¡Así qué déjate de estúpidas excusas y lárgate!_-

Se alzó del suelo, sintiendo la sangre arder...

- Sí, es verdad, yo también los vi.- Dio un paso al frente, listo para enfrentarse a quién se le atravesara.- Pero desquitarte no te servirá de nada, ni hará qué algo cambie.- Miró al suelo, cerrando los puños con impotencia.- No se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos de otros, ni imponerles tu voluntad. Debería bastarte con saber qué él es feliz.-

El silencio cayó con pesadez entre los dos. Y sólo le bastó un instante a Nikolai para entender lo qué estaba pasando...

- Ya veo.- Se giró a la derecha.- Eres tan **patético**, qué incluso dejas que alguien más se quede con él, ¿verdad?-

- Y-Yo, yo no...-

- No me interesa.- Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.- Y ya qué me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, más te vale qué busques un modo de recompensármelo.- Se volvió a verlo, con una sonrisa macabra.- ¿Quieres?-

- Está bien.- Suspiró aliviado de qué las cosas no fueran más allá.- ¿Un trago estará bien?-

**.~o0o~.**

En el bar, los demás países latinoamericanos, y uno que otro colado, no hacía más que beber lentamente sus copas y tarros. Esto debido a la incomodidad producida por la presencia de un invitado... Inusual para ellos...

- Esto no me gusta nada.-

Y cuando no, si Nikolai estaba solo, los demás países americanos arrimados en un lado de donde estuviesen sentados, Chema justamente enmedio, intentando mantener la fiesta en paz...

- ¿Qué diablos están viendo?- Amenazó la Rusia Blanca a los qué estaban al otro extremo de la mesa.- ¿Les debo algo, acaso?-

- ¿Sabes, Chema?- El mexicano se volvió a ver a Argentina, Costa Rica y uno qué otro que sonreía a fuerzas.- Tenemos qué irnos, digamos, ya.-

- ¿Y eso?- Dejó su bebida en la mesa, tratando de echarle un ojo al bielorruso para no perderlo de vista.- Diego, Juan de Dios, Sergio, ¿es porqué invité a tomar a Nico? ¿Cierto?-

- ¡Chema, qué cosas dices!- Le soltó una palmada Nicaragua.

- ¿Cómo crees?- Contestó con cinismo el argentino.- Mañana tenemos qué levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar, ¿piensas qué no somos capaces de contenernos por una noche, y dejarlo para...? ¿Otra noche?-

-Pos eso quien sabe, ustedes nunca se pierden ni una chance...-

- Mira, la verdad.- Juan de Dios, la personificación de Costa Rica, decidió sincerarse.- Es que no queremos que nos maten esta noche. Además, ¿porqué de repente lo invitaste a tomar con nosotros?-

Quería decirles, pero las razones eran tan personales, y por lo tanto, dolorosas, y la verdad no quería recordarlas...

- Sólo era algo qué le debía.- Y no era una total mentira.- Y pos, no me quedó de otra.-

Podían sentir qué algo estaba mal, lo tenía pintado en toda la cara, pero si no les quería decir, no lo podían obligar a confesarlo...

- Está bien, nosotros ya nos vamos. Así qué, nos vemos en la siguiente junta, José María Itzae.-

- Sí, cuídense mucho, huerquillos.- Los despidió.

Fue cuestión de algunos cuantos minutos, para qué ambos se quedaran solos en la mesa...

- Al fin se fueron esos estorbos.- Bielorrusia se terminó su trago.- Me estaban _matando_ de aburrimiento.-

**.~o0o~.**

México tuvo qué llevarlo hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba, si no quería que los periódicos matutinos reportaran sobre un posible asesino en serie. Aunque estaba intoxicado por el alcohol, lo estaba menos qué Bielorrusia, y por lo tanto más consciente...

- Bueeeno.- Se cansó de llevarlo hasta la puerta de su habitación, ya que era más alto que él, sin contar aparte qué se quería escapar de su lado varias veces en busca de pelea.- Creo que será mejor irme, ya es muy tarde, y mañana debemos regresar cada quién a nuestras casas, y...-

- Entra.- Le ordenó.

- ¡No, cómo crees!- Alzó las manos en señal de defensa.- Debes estar cansado, y necesitas descansar...-

- Dije qué entres.- Le repitió, señalándolo con su daga.

- D-De acuerdo.- Aceptó, sudando frío.

El cuarto de hotel era impecable, justo como se merecía la nación bielorrusa. Chema tragó saliva al sentir qué algo no estaba bien, no del todo, cuando casi tambaleándose Nikolai se sentó en la cama...

- Siéntate.- Le dijo.

- Cla-Claro.- Se apuró y se sentó a un lado de él.

Nadie decía nada, lo cuál aumentaba el nerviosismo en José María. Se volteaba a verlo de reojo ocasionalmente, y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Entendía lo qué podría estar sintiendo la Rusia Blanca, pero no comprendía el porqué lo tenía ahí con él...

- ¿Alguna vez...?- La voz casi apagada de Bielorrusia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿...has sentido qué por más que trates, es inútil? ¿O imposible de alcanzar?-

Estaba sufriendo, y el moreno no podía menos qué sentir un poco de simpatía por él. Y es qué no iba a negar qué él también se preguntaba lo mismo en ocasiones, sin encontrar una respuesta a su dilema...

- A veces.- Se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza bajo sus brazos.- Pero es inevitable.- Se volvió a verlo.- Y en ocasiones, mejor dejo que las cosas sólo pasen, nada más.-

El rubio se le quedó viendo, tenía la mirada vidriosa por el alcohol, y lentamente, se recostó a un lado de él, sin hacer nada más...

- Cierto.- Cerró por un instante los ojos, casi como si le doliera respirar.- Es mejor qué las cosas sólo pasen.-

Sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos, y sujetó de las muñecas a la nación de piel morena. Éste trató de resistirse, logrando que fuera presionado contra el colchón. Chema, logró zafar una mano, mas Nikolai le soltó un bofetón, para sacar su daga y apretarla la punta contra su mejilla...

- No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas, México.- Y dirigió la daga contra su ropa, amenazando con rasgarla.

- D-Detente.- Le suplicó asustado de qué las cosas pasaran a peores.

Se congeló al sentir la lengua del bielorruso recorrer su cuello, ¿tan mal estaban las cosas para él? Y lo peor de todo, no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, al menos, no sin sufrir las consecuencias. Pero no podía dejar qué simplemente ocurriera...

- N-No..._ ¡No!_- Apartó a Nikolai de un empujón, chocando con la cabecera de la cama.- ¡Nico, estás borracho, y pues... n-no, no está bien! Además, sólo lo estás haciendo por despecho, ¿entiendes?- Agachó la mirada, también estaba dolido por el descubrimiento, pero no quería nada de eso.- Es mejor, no hacer algo de lo cuál debamos arrepentirnos.-

- ¿Eso crees?- El tono seco en su voz parecía darle la razón al moreno, que suspiró aliviado.- Eres tú quién no ha entendido.-

Apretó su mentón con una mano, obligando a José María Itzae a tener contacto visual con él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mexicano al ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre él, acercando su boca a la oreja...

- Vamos a hacerles pagar todo el sufrimiento qué nos han hecho pasar.-

Y esas palabras frías, qué le susurrara al oído, fueron el motor qué le hiciera someterse a su voluntad...

- Sí.- Y dejó que sus labios comenzaran a recorrer su morena piel.- Sí.-

_**Continuará.**_


	2. Juego de frustraciones

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! Espero que la pasen bien. Pues bueeeno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, y pues, miren que batallé un poquito para terminarlo. En fin.

Como recuerdan, va dedicado a **Mich Gmez**, que precisamente hoy cumple años. ¡Felicidades! :D Espero te guste. :3

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Yo también me espero eso, no te preocupes. Quién quita y Nikolai nos dé una sorpresa, tal vez. En fin, gracias por el review. :3

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki:**_ x3 Es que está un poco tonto. Bueeeno, yo pienso que es un personaje que sabe lo que quiere y es capaz de todo con tal de obtenerlo. x3 Ni modo, pero Chema tendrá que aguantarse por metiche. (Es cierto, ¿no?) Gracias y aquí está otro capítulo. :3

**_~*~Ciel' Porcelain:_ **Sí, ya lo estoy haciendo, y de paso una disculpa por tardarme. :P Pues, son cosas que pasan, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto. Sobre Nico, ya veremos, ya veremos. Gracias por el review. :3

Les aviso que ya nada más le falta un capítulo a este fanfic para que finalice, por que en sí, es bastante corto. Aunque el capítulo me salió bastante largo para mi gusto. :I

No los entretengo más, y pasen un bonito día. n_n

Disfruten el capítulo. :I

* * *

><p><strong>A quién tú decidiste amar.<strong>

**_Capítulo 2:_ **Juego de frustraciones.

El resto de la noche se fue entre besos, caricias, mordidas, gemidos y alguna que otra palabra vagamente dicha. Nikolai se sació hasta el cansancio en el moreno, quién no tenía otra cosa en mente que dormir apenas terminara aquello. Ni ánimos tuvieron para cubrirse con las sábanas, tan exhaustos habían acabado...

- Qué estúpido soy.- A las cinco de la mañana, José María trataba de salir de la cama, y desaparecer en el primer pozo que se encontrara.

Bielorrusia apenas se movía entre las sábanas, irritado por despertar a causa del movimiento que hiciera el mexicano a tan temprana hora...

- ¿Podrías estarte quieto? Haces que me duela la cabeza.- Lo regañó.

Estaba tan molesto con él, así como consigo mismo. Y no era por qué lo convenciera de pasar la noche juntos, sino más bien por qué era un modo fácil de hacerse de la vista gorda y no hacer nada al respecto. No estaba bien, lo viera por donde lo viera, y lo único que podía hacer era irse en ese instante...

- Culpa tuya por beber como cosaco.- Respondió enojado.- Así que no te quejes.-

El comentario lo hizo recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, ennegreciendo su mirada, tomó de la muñeca al otro y lo aventó contra el colchón, justo debajo de su cuerpo...

- Tal vez debería callar esa estúpida boca tuya, que no sabe cuando debe permanecer cerrada.-

Puso sus blancas manos sobre su cuello y empezó a apretar con fuerza. México intentó zafarse, pero con cada intento Nikolai aplicaba más presión...

- _N-No..._- La visión se le comenzaba a nublar, así como su respiración se volvía agitada y errática.-_ Arght..._ _De-detente. De..._-

Continuó apretando su cuello, sin pensar en las consecuencias, hasta que el moreno dejó de resistirse por la falta de aire...

- ¿México?- Lo sacudió un poco, mas no volvía en sí.- ¡México!-

Checó sus signos vitales, aún tenía algo de pulso, y continuaba respirando sin dificultad, posiblemente se había desmayado por falta de oxígeno. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y se pasó una mano sobre el rostro...

- Maldición.- Masculló, y tomó el teléfono.

Horas más tarde, volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, trataba de recordar que era lo que había pasado en la madrugada...

- ¡Nico!- Se alzó con rapidez de la cama, y trató de quitarse de encima las sábanas.

- Se fue hace como una hora, José María.-

Se volvió a donde se originaba la voz, y sentado en el borde de la cama se hallaba Lituania, quien parecía tener tiempo ahí sentado...

- Oh, hola, _Torito_.- Se rascó la cabeza, desorientado.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, gracias.- No le importaba que el moreno le cambiara el nombre, siempre lo hacía con los demás y sin mala intención.- El señor Bielorrusia me pidió que me quedara a cuidarte hasta que despertaras.-

- Ah, ya veo.- Con más calma, se cubrió con una sábana y se puso a buscar su ropa.- Qué _considerado_ de su parte.-

- Sí, aunque no lo creas.-

Tras hallar sus ropas, Chema comenzó a vestirse, volteando a ver de cuando en cuando al lituano, que no se veía a gusto con su presencia, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que saber el por qué...

- ¿Acaso te dijo por qué estaba con él?-

La espalda de Lituania se tensó, y José María se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo...

- Sí.- Se giró a verlo y aunque intentaba disimularlo, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.- No es la primera vez que lo hace y me pide que cuide de las personas con las que se acostó.-

Sintió que se le remordía la conciencia por la culpa, de nueva cuenta. Suficiente le era el haberse acostado con el rubio, como para agregar otro corazón roto a la lista...

- Lituania, yo en verdad no quería.- Trató de excusarse.- Pero anoche los dos no estábamos en nuestros cabales, así que bebimos y...-

- ¡Basta!- Gritó Toris, y se mordió los labios.

El mexicano, un tanto sorprendido por la repentina explosión de su igual, guardó silencio...

- No hagas más difíciles las cosas, México.- Lituania lo detuvo de decir algo más, y sonrió con tristeza.- Regresa a tu casa.-

- Yo...- Y en verdad, nada iba a remediar con las palabras, sólo podía hacerle saber que lo sentía.- Lo lamento.-

Salió de la habitación, pensando en cómo las cosas se habían complicado de un momento a otro...

**.~o0o~.**

El siguiente fin de semana había una reunión entre Estados Unidos y México, en la casa de éste último. Recién estaban dando por terminada la junta, para disponerse a comer algunos dulces, cuando se oyó que tocaban a la puerta...

- ¡Ah, caray!- El moreno se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Quién podrá ser?-

- Are you waiting someone, Joseph?- Le preguntó el rubio de lentes, aprovechando que el otro se ponía de pie para tomar algunos dulces y comérselos a escondidas.

- No creo, Inglaterra canceló nuestra junta del día de hoy, y pos no, no recuerdo tener una visita de nadie.- Se encaminó a la puerta.- Iré a ver, y no te comas todos los dulces, que yo también quiero probarlos hoy.-

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Se quedó helado frente al rubio de ojos azules, con los cuáles se le quedaba viendo como si fuera algo insignificante...

- Gracias por dejarme pasar.- Dijo malhumorado, entrando a la casa y empujándolo a un lado.

- ¿Eh? Sí. No.- Se sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y cerró la puerta para seguir al europeo.- ¡Nico! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- Estados Unidos.- El aludido se volteó a verlo tras oír que pronunciaban su nombre, con la boca llena de dulces de leche.- No sabía que estabas aquí, sino, hubiera traído un presente.-

- Belarus!- Se comió todos los dulces de una vez, y le extendió la mano para saludarlo.- Hi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Dejó con la mano extendida al rubio americano, y atrapó con un brazo los hombros del mexicano, que casi saltaba de la sorpresa...

- ¿Qué más? Visitando a mi _novio_.- Resaltando la última palabra, apretujó al moreno contra él y lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.- ¿No es así?- Lo amenazó.

- It's that right, Joseph?- El yanqui estaba igual, sino más, sorprendido que el mexicano, que sólo sudaba frío.

- Yo...- Tragando saliva, intentaba hallar una solución a eso sin que terminara en asesinato.- Pues...-

- Apenas llevamos un par de días saliendo juntos.- Le clavó los dedos para evitar que dijera algo que arruinara el momento.- Descubrimos que tenemos _mucho_ en común.-

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, el europeo soltó al moreno, para tomarle del rostro con las dos manos y plantarle un gran beso en los labios, frente al norteamericano, que abría grande tanto los ojos como la boca de la impresión. José María no quería responderle, pero continuó con la farsa, esperando tener una larga charla tras que Alfred se fuera a su casa...

- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ Oh, that's great!- Exclamó Estados Unidos apenas terminaran de besarse.- Creo que debería irme a mi casa, digo, para que puedan charlar un rato.-

- Sí.- Soltó un suspiro el mexicano.- Deja te acompaño a la puerta.-

El yanqui recogió sus cosas, incluyendo todos los dulces, y se encaminaron hasta la puerta. Ahí, el rubio se dio media vuelta y le dio un par de palmadas a su vecino...

- Why you don't told me before that you were seeing someone, Joseph?-

- Bueeeno, es que ocurrió tan de repente, que ni tiempo me dio para dar la noticia.- Contestó sarcástico, pero el rubio de lentes ni lo notó.

- Anyway, me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien.- Y Chema sintió que el corazón se le rompía al oír esas palabras con tanta sinceridad.- See you at the next meeting! Bye!- Agitó el brazo y se fue corriendo.-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

-Sí...- Agitó levemente su mano.- Nos vemos.-

Se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Salió de ese trance cuando le pareció haber oído sonar el teléfono de su casa, por lo que volvió a entrar en ella. Ahí dentro, en la sala, Nikolai estaba justo al lado de la mesa donde estuviera el teléfono, dándole la espalda...

- Me pareció oír que el teléfono sonaba.-

Bielorrusia quitó la mano del aparato y se dio media vuelta...

- Pues no fue el tuyo.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Tal vez debió haber sido el de alguno de tus vecinos.-

- Sí, puede ser.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, para después fruncir el ceño.- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y como está eso de que soy tu _novio_?- Alzó las manos, exasperado.- ¡Y enfrente del _Gringo Loco_! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

- Ya se te olvidó, por lo visto.- Desvió la mirada, un tanto malhumorado.- Debí suponerlo.-

- ¿Olvidar qué?- A cada segundo que pasaba, México sentía que se enojaba cada vez más.- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Nikolai hizo contacto visual directo con el moreno, quién sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, presintiendo que esa visita inesperada no terminaría para nada bien. El belaruso dejó caer sus manos a los costados y avanzó hacia el otro...

- Hablo acerca de hacerlos pagar por todo el sufrimiento que nos han hecho pasar, tú y yo.-

José María guardó silencio, de todas las cosas que le hubieran pasado por la mente, esa era precisamente una de las cuáles no quería recordar. Se le disipó un poco el coraje, sintiéndose de pronto, más que confundido e irritado, con una sensación de amargura en la boca del estómago...

- Ah, eso.- Se sentó en uno de los sofás.- Nico, ¿has pensado en algún momento, durante estos días, de qué posiblemente _eso_ está mal?-

- ¿Mal en qué sentido?-

- En todos.- Se frotó el rostro con la mano y se puso de pie para encararlo.- ¡Sé bien lo que sientes por Juanito, y yo, pues también siento lo mismo por Alfred, pero no podemos sólo hacernos pasar como si estuviéramos en una relación nomás para llamar su atención!- No esperó a qué le respondiera.- ¿Acaso no viste cómo reaccionó Estados Unidos cuando me besaste?- Y sintió ganas de llorar.- ¡Es absurdo siquiera el intentarlo! ¡Y patético!-

No podía ya con todo eso, y si pensó que alguna vez habría oportunidad de conquistar al norteamericano, con lo que hiciera el europeo ya no había ninguna. Pero no podía culparlo, no quería culpar a nadie, después de todo era así como ocurrieran las cosas...

- Sólo vete de mi casa.- Le rogó con mucha tristeza, clavando la mirada al suelo.- Y busca a alguien más que esté de acuerdo con tus patéticas ideas.-

- Patéticas, ¿eh?- El mexicano alzó la mirada al oírlo, y se dio cuenta de que Nikolai estaba visiblemente molesto.

Sin previo aviso, lo tomó de ambas muñecas, cayendo los dos al suelo. Al tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, pudo sentir que su respiración se había alterado...

- ¡Nico!- Intentó zafarse de su agarre.- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?-

- **_¿¡CREES QUE SOY PATÉTICO!?_**- Le gritó, encolerizado por el sermón que le diera México.-**_ ¿¡ACASO NO CREES QUE NO LO HE PENSADO ANTES!?_**-

Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la nación de piel canela, y comenzó a morderlo tan fuerte que el moreno se retorcía debajo de él...

- **_¡AH!_**-

- **_¿¡CREÍSTE QUE CON ACOSTARME CONTIGO IBA A OLVIDARLO!?_**- Alzó un poco más su cabeza y lo observó con una mezcla de odio y dolor.- **_¿¡QUÉ DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA BORRARÍA TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL!?_**-

Sujetando ambas muñecas con una mano, usó la otra para desabrocharle el cinturón...

- Nikolai.- José María sintió que se le helaba el cuerpo cuando le abría la cremallera, y le quitaba la ropa a jalones.- N-No te atrevas.-

El beso fue uno desesperado, con una sensación de derrota, que les dejó un amargo sabor en la boca...

- Pensé que tú comprenderías.- Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Una mano morena acarició sus cabellos rubios. Aún cuando a Chema no le gustaba nada de eso, no podía evitar sentir empatía por el europeo, ya que ambos pasaban por lo mismo a su manera. ¿Porqué la vida no podía ser un poco más benevolente con los dos? ¿Era mucho pedir una oportunidad acaso para ser feliz?...

- _**¡AH!**_- Gimió cuando el bielorruso se introdujo dentro de él.- ¡N-Nico!-

- ¿Qué? Ya que estamos así, hay que aprovechar el momento.-

- ¡Pero al menos avísame, estúpido!- Intentó golpearlo, mas el otro no se lo permitió al penetrarlo aún más.- ¡Ah!-

- Relájate.- Le ordenó.- Si no quieres que te duela demasiado.-

De entre sus ropas sacó una pequeña toalla, con la que cubrió los genitales del mexicano...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó sin entender su proceder.

- Es para prevenir que me ensucies la ropa.- Y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, en lo que se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de José María.- La última vez tardé en bañarme porqué me dejaste muy pegajoso.-

- ¡Chispas, sí que piensas en todo!- Rodó los ojos, contestando con sarcasmo.- Al menos, esta vez sí estás usando un condón, ¿cierto?-

- Cállate, si no quieres convertirte en mujer sin cirugía.- Lo apuntó con la daga. Al ver que desviaba la mirada, continuó.- Mira, sólo acabemos esto de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?-

Pero en la mente de México aparecieron más dudas que lo asaltaron, ¿y si a alguien se le ocurría aparecerse en ese momento? Alfred se acaba de ir no hace mucho, ¿y si al muy estúpido se le antojaba regresar por más dulces o comida? No era seguro, ya que se había llevado todos los que tenía, pero cabía una pequeña posibilidad. Una posibilidad de que el rubio de lentes entrara a la sala y lo encontrara con Nikolai entre sus piernas, adentrándose más y más dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera suyo...

- No.- Sintió que se enrojecía por la vergüenza si Estados Unidos lo hallaba en tal posición, y trató de ocultar su rostro.

Una bofetada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, apoyándose sobre sus codos para ver mejor, con la mejilla más roja aún, encontrándose con el rubio, que tenía el entrecejo demasiado fruncido...

- ¡Al menos, ten la decencia de no pensar en alguien más cuando estoy dentro de ti!- Le gritó molesto el europeo, apretándolo de los hombros.- ¡Se supone que estamos haciendo esto para no pensar en otros!-

Lo soltó después de presionarlo contra el suelo, y prosiguió con lo suyo, sujetándolo de las caderas...

**_~No hagas más difíciles las cosas.~_**

José María apretó con fuerza la quijada, y sin decir nada, le tomó del cuello y estrelló su boca con la de Bielorrusia. Si las cosas iban a ser así, entonces él también trataría, al menos, de no pensar en nada ni en nadie que en sí mismo...

- N-No... te de...tengas... entonces...- Contestó entre jadeos, después de romper el beso para tomar un poco de aire.

Nikolai entonces lo tomó de la cintura, alzándolo del suelo, para poder penetrarle más profundo aún. Compartieron un par de besos, en lo que sus lenguas tenían un fiero encuentro del cuál ninguna cedía. Y justo cuando más entretenidos estaban los dos, ocupados en alcanzar el clímax, alguien decidió que era un mal momento para interrumpirlos...

- **_¡POR LA REINA!_**- La voz de Arthur Kirkland resonó por toda la sala, y no se oía para nada bien.-**_ WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_**-

- Lo que me faltaba.- Chema se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, preguntándose en silencio si las cosas no se podían poner peor.- ¿Qué haces aquí, _Tejón Amarillo_?-

- ¡Te llamé hace como media hora diciendo que venía en camino para llevar a cabo la junta!- El inglés no sabía si quedarse o irse en el momento, u optar por una tercera opción.

- ¿Hace como media hora?- México volteó a ver a Nikolai cuando recordó que le pareció oír sonar el teléfono.- ¡Maldición, Nico! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que la _Alegre Comadre_ había llamado?-

- Pensé que tendríamos tiempo, y no le dí importancia.- Le tomó del rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.- Creí que sería un lindo detalle para ti, tener un tiempo a solas, y que no nos interrumpieran personas_ indeseables_.-

Oír eso hizo enojar más al británico, que sentía que debería estar haciendo algo al respecto...

- **_SHUT UP YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!_**- Gritó exasperado, y exigió saber qué estaba sucediendo en el acto.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo...?- Se giró de perfil, tosiendo un poco, abochornado de haberlos encontrado así, teniendo relaciones sexuales.- ¿...Aquí, Belarus?-

- Estamos reafirmando nuestras relaciones, Inglaterra, de una forma más _personal_.- Le informó el bielorruso.- Así que si en verdad eres un caballero, tal como lo presumes en cada junta, ¿nos podrías dar un poco de privacidad para terminar nuestro _asunto_? A menos que nos quieras acompañar, ya sea como espectador o participante.- E hizo un gesto de burla.- ¿Qué eliges?-

-**_ YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_**- Señaló molesto al otro rubio, que disfrutaba verlo encolerizado, y trató de mantener su postura de caballero.- Volveré en una hora, México. Y más vale que tengas puestos unos malditos pantalones.-

Inglaterra salió de la casa de México mascullando más groserías que palabras; y al quedarse solos nuevamente, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría qué hacer en el momento. Bielorrusia estaba a punto de salir del cuerpo del moreno, mas éste lo detuvo...

- ¿Podrías terminar ahora, o acaso necesitas que llame a alguien para que te asista?- Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, para evitar verlo a la cara.

No le respondió, sino que aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, molesto sin saber por qué...

- ¡Eh! ¡Hey, 'pérate!- Se quejó y Nikolai se detuvo al sentir que lo sujetaba de los brazos.- No tan rápido, me arde.-

- ¿Quieres que acabe o no?- Preguntó molesto.

- Está bien, continúa.- Ladeó la cabeza, deseando no seguir hablando.

Una vez que terminaran, el rubio se ajustaba sus ropas, en lo que el mexicano seguía aún en el suelo, recostado y tratando de recuperar el aliento...

- ¿Donde está el baño?- Le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba y le mostraba el condón usado.- Necesito limpiarme y deshacerme de esto, antes de que ese loco idiota de Inglaterra quiera usarlo como alguna clase de evidencia.-

- Muy gracioso.- Alejó de él su mano, desinteresado.- Por ese pasillo a la derecha, segunda puerta a la izquierda.- Agregó.- Luego te llevo una toalla si deseas bañarte.-

Quedaron en silencio, tal vez por no saber qué más decir, o por simplemente no tener ganas de hablar en ese momento, que se volvía cada vez más incómodo. El europeo se pasó una mano por el rostro, y rompió finalmente la densa atmósfera...

- Quiero que me contestes una pregunta, México.-

- Tú dirás.-

- ¿Porqué le llamas Juanito a mi hermano?- Quiso saciar su duda.- Ya no es un niño.-

Chema lo observó inquisitavamente, y por un momento agradeció que el belorruso cambiara el tópico de conversación, y sonrió un poco...

- Es que a veces, sólo a veces, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que Juanito sigue siendo un niño.- José María se acomodó los brazos bajo la nuca para descansar su cabeza.- Es así como lo veo yo, como un niño pequeño, y algo infantil por el modo en que maneja algunas cosas.-

- Siendo ése el caso, Estados Unidos es mucho más infantil que mi hermano.- Respondió el rubio.- O bastante estúpido, considerando las ideas que se le ocurren.-

- Tienes razón, los dos son muy infantiles.- El moreno giró la cabeza para verlo.- Y nosotros lo estamos aún más, por estar detrás de ellos, como perros falderos.-

Después de asentir, Nikolai se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño. Chema lo siguió con la mirada, suspiró y sonrió levemente...

- Ambos somos un caso perdido.- El mexicano buscó el resto de su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.- ¿No es así?-

**.~o0o~.**

Unos días después hubo una reunión entre la Gran Rusia y la antes Rusia Blanca, en la casa del primero. No obstante, había un ambiente tenso en la sala dedicada para la junta de ambos países, por lo que Iván decidió romperlo hablando de aquello que le preocupaba en verdad...

- Bielorrusia.- La nación de cabello rubio platinado se escuchaba bastante serio.- ¿Acaso estás en una relación con México, de la cuál no sepa nada al respecto?-

Se le quedó viendo por un instante, y comprendió que Inglaterra, quién no se quedaría callado por tanto tiempo, ya había corrido el chisme como regadera de pólvora. Y aunque originalmente se trataba de su plan, ya no le estaba gustando el camino que estaba tomando...

- No se tardó nada.- Se sonrió el bielorruso con sorna, y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a su hermano.- ¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que los americanos son buenos en la cama, ¿no es así?-

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda tras oír aquello. Así que se dio media vuelta para encararlo...

- ¡Nikolai!- Rusia cayó entonces en la cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos por nada menos que su hermano menor y uno de sus amigos.

- Al menos, yo no me escondo como otros lo hacen, como tú y _ése_, hermano.- Nikolai sentía que se le revolvía el estómago del asco.- Así que piensa bien en lo que haces.-

Llorar era para débiles, una clara señal de frustración. Y por nada del mundo iba a mostrarse débil ante todos. Así que se dirigió a su casa, encerrándose en su habitación, donde dejó dar rienda suelta a su frustración...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Nos vemos! ;D<em>


	3. Siempre te voy a querer

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! Pues bien, ya nos encontramos en el capítulo final de este fanfic. Y pues quisiera agradecerle a todos aquéllos que lo leyeron, dejaron reviews, y lo agregaron entre sus favoritos y alertas. :3 Oséase, **Idachi**, **Gigisu**, **Uta no monogatari**, **Ciel' Porcelain**, **Yukikitsune**, **Teffy Uzumaki** y** Neko kawaii 8D**; muchas gracias a todos ustedes, pese a que me tardé para publicarlo.

Pasemos al unico review:

_**~*~Idachi:**_ Si, a veces pasa con alguno de los personajes, los amamos y los odiamos al mismo tiempo. x3 Me hiciste recordar al_ "Nene consentido"_ de **Dinosaurs**, era una serie divertida. :D ¡Gracias por el review!

:I No estoy segura, pero podría en un futuro hacer un fic con éstos dos de pareja, pero ya el tiempo dirá.

El título del capítulo es de la canción del mismo nombre,_ "Siempre te voy a querer"_ de** Industria del Amor**, y no la uso para lucrar con ella, es que me gusta desde hace 17 años.

Gracias nuevamente, y no me queda más que decirles que disfruten el final. :P

* * *

><p><strong>A quién tú decidiste amar.<strong>

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Siempre te voy a querer.

En los días siguientes, México se limitó a no salir de su casa, a menos que fuera urgente, tal como atender las juntas y reuniones mundiales. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse apesumbrado al no recibir más visitas de Estados Unidos, que por alguna extraña razón no contestaba ni sus llamadas ni mensajes de texto, haciéndolo sentirse herido. Y lo único que venía a su mente era que posiblemente no quería _"interrumpirlo"_ cuando se reuniera con Bielorrusia...

- Alfred.- Miraba por la ventana rumbo al norte.

Si sólo supiera la verdad...

**_Ya no sé que voy a hacer,_**  
><strong><em>tu amor no pude yo tener.<em>**  
><strong><em>Y me duele tanto el alma,<em>**  
><strong><em>he perdido la batalla.<em>**  
><strong><em>No pude motivar tu corazón.<em>**

Por su parte, Bielorrusia tampoco se encontraba tan tranquilo del todo. No había vuelto a ver al mexicano, y lo ignoraba en las juntas, principalmente cuando les preguntaban si ambos estaban o no en una relación, según les informara Inglaterra, aunque ésos debían ser lo bastante valientes si no deseaban adornar su cuerpo con una recién hecha herida de su daga...

- Hermano.- Sentado en el techo de su casa, y sin importarle el clima frío, veía rumbo al este.

Aunque su plan resultó como esperaba, no se sentía satisfecho con los resultados, ya que parecía que lo habían alejado mucho más de su meta original; por que como muchos, también creía que Estados Unidos posiblemente estaba interesado en su vecino del sur, por lo que intentó provocarle celos al americano. Mas no funcionó como quería, sino que fue todo lo contrario, o aún peor, nada sucedió...

**_Hoy muy triste partiré,_**  
><strong><em>sé que no te olvidaré.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sin tu amor mi vida es nada,<em>**  
><strong><em>yo quería que me amaras.<em>**

**_Contra ese recuerdo_**  
><strong><em>de otro amor luché,<em>**  
><strong><em>pero fallé.<em>**

- México.-

El moreno se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí, en su puerta, sin saber de qué quería tratar con él, y dado que había llegado sin aviso alguno, debía ser muy importante como para ir en persona...

- Juanito.- Y abrió un poco más la puerta, sonriendo levemente.- Pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

El ruso entró a la casa, y antes de que se lo ofreciera, se sentó en el sofá. Chema se acercó y se puso nervioso al ver que Rusia no estaba sonriendo...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Iván?- Preguntó sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía por el silencio.

- ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación de mi hermano contigo, da?- Habló al fin.

José María se secó las manos en el pantalón, aún cuando le preguntaban a cada rato los chismosos de sus conocidos, el que le cuestionara ahora fuera Iván era muy diferente. Así que contestó con la verdad...

- No estamos saliendo en realidad, Nikolai tiene la creencia de que ésto podría llamar la atención tuya o de Alfred.-

Rusia sintió que se tensaba, y el moreno clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzado de tener qué estar inmiscuido en todo eso. Y quería que terminara...

- Nosotros los cachamos cuando se estaban besando en la sala de reuniones de la** ONU**, Rusia.- Alzó la mirada, y en los ojos cafés había un destello de tristeza.- Y a diferencia de Bielorrusia, yo no te culpo de que me hayas quitado la oportunidad de estar con Estados Unidos.-

Giró su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, en lo que el rubio de ojos violetas de pronto sintió la culpa caer sobre su espalda, como una tonelada de ladrillos...

- José María, yo lo...-

- ¡No lo digas!- Le gritó con desesperación el mexicano.- ¡Alfred te eligió a ti! ¿No es así? ¡Así que no tienes por qué disculparte! ¡Yo no, yo no...!- Y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, respirando con dificultad.- Yo no soy nada para él. No me hagas sentirme más miserable.-

Pasaron unos instantes, en los cuáles México logró tranquilizarse, y nadie decía nada al respecto porque no había mucho de qué hablar. Chema se puso de pie y limpiándose la nariz, se volvió al rubio sonriendo...

- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿no quieres tomar un poco de tequila con sal y limón?-

**_Siempre te voy a querer,_**  
><strong><em>mi gran amor.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te voy a querer,<em>**  
><strong><em>lo juro yo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te llevaré<em>**  
><strong><em>muy dentro de mi corazón.<em>**

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde la última vez que se viera con México. Y aunque extrañara comer dulces típicos y algunos platillos regionales, no deseaba ir y ser una molestia. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, y justo recibió una orden determinante de su jefe, cuando se topó con él...

- Belarus? What are you doing here?-

Lo hizo a un lado para entrar a su casa, y se giró en el centro de la sala...

- It's something wrong?- Lo siguió tras cerrar la puerta, alarmado por la cara de pocos amigos qué tenía.

- Deja ya esa cara de_ "yo no sé nada"_, que tú sabes bien porqué estoy aquí.- Le recriminó.

El rubio de lentes se puso a pensar sobre lo que le dijera el bielorruso, mas no sabía a que se refería...

- ¡Yo ya sé que estás saliendo a escondidas con mi hermano!- Le gritó a la vez que alzaba la voz.- ¡Y no puedo creer siquiera que él te haya elegido a ti en vez de mí, que he estado siempre a su lado! ¡Yo...!-

- Oh! ¿Es eso?- Sonrió el americano con tristeza, interrumpiéndolo.- Don't you know? Nuestros jefes nos ordenaron terminar nuestra relación.-

El coraje que corría por las venas del europeo se esfumó en ese instante al oírlo. Alfred caminó rumbo al sofá, y se sentó sin siquiera ofrecerle asiento...

- Lo que es peor, es que mi jefe desea que tenga una relación con Joseph pero...- Se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- I know that him is in love with you.- Se quitó los lentes y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.- But, no quiero forzarlo a tener qué romper contigo. I... I don't want to be so cruel.-

Nikolai se sentó a un lado de él, por una parte sentía una sensación parecida a la alegría, pero por el otro lado sentía que algo lo molestaba. Le soltó un coscorrón al rubio de lentes para llamar su atención...

- Hey!- Se quejó el yanqui frotándose la cabeza.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema.- Le dijo, haciendo que Alfred no entendiera nada de repente.

**_Hoy muy triste partiré,_**  
><strong><em>sé que no te olvidaré.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sin tu amor mi vida es nada,<em>**  
><strong><em>yo quería que me amaras.<em>**

**_Contra ese recuerdo_**  
><strong><em>de otro amor luché,<em>**  
><strong><em>pero fallé.<em>**

Había sido muy incómodo llegar y esperar a que alguien rompiera el silencio, y peor aún, que alguno se moviera. Estaban frente a frente, y aún así se sentían como si estuvieran del otro lado del mundo. O como si un río imaginario los separara en ese instante...

- I just...- Habló primero, rascándose detrás de la nuca.- Sólo quiero hablarte de un trato.-

Alfred lo puso a tanto de todo; de su relación secreta con Rusia de la que ya tenía conocimiento, de la orden de su jefe de formar una relación más formal, y de lo que Nikolai le dijo en su visita inesperada. José María se sentó y escuchó sin interrumpir al rubio de lentes...

- ¿Una _relación_?- Resaltó la palabra, y luego señaló a ambos.- ¿Eso es lo que dice tu jefe? ¿Tú y yo, en una relación?-

- That's right.- Y se acercó aún más de donde estuviera sentado, eliminando la distancia entre ellos para besarlo.- Only you and I, Joseph.-

Ésa era su oportunidad de tener a quién más quería, se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, y no existía nada ni nadie qué pudiese arrebatárselo. Era cuestión de sólo estirar la mano y tomarlo para sí...

- No.- Desvió el rostro, esquivando el beso.- No está bien.-

Pero éso no era lo que él quería, al menos, no de ese modo...

- Why?- Preguntó.- You don't like me?-

- No se trata de eso, Alfred.- Se alejó un par de pasos, luchando internamente consigo mismo.- Es qué, no está bien, y no es algo que queremos los dos.-

- But, it's alright. Mi jefe dice que podría beneficiarnos a los dos, y a nuestra gente.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- Think about it, Joseph. Es una buena idea.-

El moreno lo observó fijamente, y aunque Alfred parecía estar totalmente convencido, sus ojos azules decían lo contrario...

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando ya haya pasado algún tiempo, y alguno de nuestros jefes nos pidan romper nuestra relación?- Tenía qué hacerlo, si no por él, por sí mismo.- Además de que no le veo sentido estar con alguien a quién no quieres. Es... doloroso permanecer al lado de quién no amas, o que no te ame a ti. Es por eso que me niego a hacerlo.-

- ¿Alguien que no ames?- Pregunto con seriedad.- Are you talking about Belarus?-

Se sonrió, era obvio que no se refería al europeo, pero para el caso daba igual. Unas cuántas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y comenzó a secárselas con una de sus muñecas...

- ¡Ay, Gringo loco!- Y se siguió riendo.- Eres tan idiota, que me haces llorar de la risa.-

- Joseph.-

- Pero está bien.- Dejó de reír, tomando un poco de aire, soltando una sonrisa.- No soy tan frágil como el cristal.-

Un idiota, sí. Pero lo prefería así, a tener que engañar más tiempo su corazón...

**_Siempre te voy a querer,_**  
><strong><em>mi gran amor.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te voy a querer,<em>**  
><strong><em>lo juro yo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te llevaré<em>**  
><strong><em>muy dentro de mi corazón.<em>**

Otra junta, inutil para variar, se había finalizado ese día. México guardaba entonces todos sus documentos, atrasándose gracias al rubio americano, pensando en si irse directo a su casa, o darse una vuelta para ventilarse y bajarle al coraje de ser nuevamente ignorado...

- ¡Méndigos!- Se quejaba mientras metía a la fuerza las hojas a su portafolio.- Mira que tergiversar mi propuesta de ese modo.-

Tan entretenido estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando de que no estaba tan solo como pensaba, hasta que una mano aterrizó con fuerza sobre su cabeza...

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!-**_ Grito asustado, y alzó la vista, molestándose al encontrar al culpable.- ¡Niko! Casi me matas del susto.-

- Eres muy descuidado, por eso todos toman ventaja de ti.- Le quitó la mano de encima, en lo que se apoyaba en la mesa, a un lado de él.

- No me digas.- Le contesto con sarcasmo, y termino de guardar todo en el portafolio.- ¿Qué quieres?-

- De ti, nada.- Dijo haciendo una corta pausa.- Me enteré por ahí que rechazaste una propuesta de Estados Unidos.-

- Así es.- Sonrió y se frotó un brazo.- No me convenía para nada, y a él tampoco. Ademas de que no deseaba hacerlo de ese modo.-

- Ya veo.- Nikolai poso una mano sobre su boca.- ¿Quiere decir qué ya te rendiste, al final de cuentas?-

Agachó un momento la mirada, pensando en la pregunta del europeo. ¿Se había rendido al final, después de todo...?

- No sé para que te haces loco, si sabes bien que desde un principio te dije que deseaba que fuera feliz, aún si no lo era conmigo.- Se rascó detrás de la nuca.- Y angustiarme por eso sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Yo, simplemente debo aceptar las cosas tal y como son, así como tú también deberías desistir de vez en cuando. Sólo te vas a cansar mientras más veces lo intentes.-

Bielorrusia no podía negar tal argumento, ya que le pasaba continuamente. Era cierto que, en ocasiones, deseaba tirar la toalla y sólo por una vez, descansar de todo eso...

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos y nos tomamos una cerveza?- Le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo para tratar de animarlo.- Yo invito.-

- No, eres capaz de abusar de mí, como en las otras ocasiones que nos quedamos solos.- Respondió el rubio de ojos azules, provocando que el mexicano se le quedara viendo con la boca abierta.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso.- Refunfuñó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

Si había algo qué decir, ninguno de los dos supo de qué se trataba. Aunque al final de cuentas, ¿qué más se debía mencionar o hacer? Así que caminaron rumbo a la salida en silencio, mas de pronto, José María se detuvo sonriente, y se volteó a ver a Nikolai...

**_Siempre te voy a querer,_**  
><strong><em>mi gran amor.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te voy a querer,<em>**  
><strong><em>lo juro yo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Siempre te llevaré<em>**  
><strong><em>muy dentro de mi corazón.<em>**

- Bueeeno, me tomaré una cerveza a tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Qué sean dos. No confío en que lo hagas.- Contestó el bielorruso, cruzándose de brazos.

Y ese comentario hizo que José María Itzae inflara los cachetes...

- ¡Ay, sí, tú!- Y le dio la espalda, cruzándose también de brazos.- Cómo no.-

Refunfuñando, el mexicano comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del edificio, mas se detuvo para darse media vuelta...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Nikolai al ver que no se movía.

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Vámonos, que pa' luego es tarde!- Le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera.- Después de todo, con compañía todo sabe mejor.- Y agregó.- Y nos traemos a Torito para ponerme bien cuete, je je.-

Se dio media vuelta, acelerando el paso y perdiéndose la sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Bielorrusia, que también planeaba tomar esa noche hasta ahogarse.

**_Siempre te voy a querer,_**  
><strong><em>mi gran amor.<em>**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¡Muchas gracias a todos! Con este fanfic finalizado, van 5 pesos a la latita. ;D<em>


End file.
